halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matt-G192
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Editing SPARTAN-III Program Dear Matt xMan, I would like to ask you to not add large amounts of fan made material to the SPARTAN-III Program, because that article is meant to follow Halo canon, not fanon. Sincerely, --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 14:28, September 12, 2009 (UTC) No problem. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 17:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Name Scheme Dear Matt xMan, I should probably tell you that the naming scheme for a SPARTAN is SPARTAN (which is an acronym), rather than the Spartan that you've been using on your articles. Just for future reference, could you please use SPARTAN so that nobody needs to move your page to the proper name. Sincerely, --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 17:33, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: SPARTAN-IIIs Dear Matt xMan, You are allowed to make a SPARTAN-III of Gamma Company, with the exception of the SPARTANs of Teams Katana, Saber, and Gladius. You cannot, however, make a new SPARTAN-III Company, and Marathon would not be a proper name for one anyways, as the Greek letter for 'M' is 'Mu'. If you have any questions about the rules Ajax 013 is an admin and can help you better than I. Sincerely, --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 17:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Actene's SPARTANs I don't mind if you use Simon, or any of my other S-IIIs for your article, in fact I'm flattered by the request. Before you do that though, you might want to give them a couple once-overs to make sure the stuff you have on your page is consistent with what I have on my own pages. A few errors I noted on SPARTAN-G192's page were that Simon was abandoned by his father at birth and therefore grew up in an orphanage, where he spent his early years getting the snot beat out of him by other children. While in Gamma Company, he was pretty much the worst trainee in the program (probably not very good for a rivalry relationship) and was notable for his reserved nature and cowardly and self-preservational tactics. So long as you make sure to make my character's consistent with their portrayal in their own pages, I'm cool if you use them in any of your own articles (sorry if I sound like a jerk, angry person, or an otherwise unfriendly user, it's hard for me to convey feelings through text). A better rival would be Ralph-G299, one of the S-IIIs on Simon's team whom I haven't yet made a page for. He's pretty much an asshole (pretty much every word that I've written with him that's directed towards Simon is insulting in some way), so feel free to do whatever you want with him. Re: Monica I did this because there was already a SPARTAN with the same name by another user, so I couldn't move it. Instead I changed both of the pages to a different one and the original name became a disambig page. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 04:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: SPARTANs No, SPARTANs were part of ONI Section 3, and were counted as naval servicemen. All their ranks were also from the navy. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:39, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Battle of Brazil Battle of Espirito Santo? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 18:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC)